


Soft

by naturalkillercyborg



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Ears, F/F, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalkillercyborg/pseuds/naturalkillercyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First off, I don't ship this in any shape or form. I took some pairing prompts from friends so I could practice my writing. This is for Ari/<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryarmor">LegendaryArmor</a>. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendaryArmor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryArmor/gifts).



> First off, I don't ship this in any shape or form. I took some pairing prompts from friends so I could practice my writing. This is for Ari/[LegendaryArmor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryarmor). Hope you like it!

It all starts when Rose reaches out to touch her ears; they are no longer human, instead they poke out of the top of her hood like troll horns, and are covered in soft, white fur. Jade flinches; they’ve never been touched before, and the contact makes her shudder for reasons she doesn’t yet understand. Her green eyes go wide, and her ears flatten, not unlike Bec’s used to when she would pet him. Good dog. Best friend.

“Dave bet me that they weren’t real, but I would say this certainly proves otherwise.” Rose’s voice jostles Jade from her stupor somewhat. She can barely see her eyes from under her hood; a dark hint of violet shrouded by darkness and a curt smirk. “Were Becquerel’s this soft?”

“N-no. I mean… I haven’t touched them myself yet, haha…” Jade’s voice squeaks. She can feel her face heating up, and she wonders with irrational panic if Rose can tell. Impractical hood or not, she knows Rose is good at that sort of thing. Her title _is_ the Seer of Light, after all.

“I will guess yes, since he seems to be a part of you now.” Rose’s dark lips curl into a smile.  Jade’s ears are growing unbearably hot beneath her touch—did human ears get this hot?

“Well! Well…” Well what, exactly? Well, maybe… maybe if she distracted Rose from her ears, she could return this conversation to being simply that. A conversation. A conversation free of these weird feelings bouncing around in her stomach!!

“Well?” Rose tips her head to the side, making her smile look all the more intimidating.

 _It’s now or never! Hyaaaaah!_

Rose blinks. There is nothing obstructing her eyes now—thick, mascara-covered eyelashes blink in the dark of space that surrounds them. Her hood pools neatly at her shoulders, and Jade just stands there, her outstretched hands frozen. Why she had hoped this would solve anything she wasn’t sure. Rose is staring at her now, her vibrant violet eyes sparkly with curiosity.

Jade reaches further and threads her fingers into Rose’s hair before she realizes what she’s doing. It’s thin and soft, and seems to almost melt through her fingers. Rose just watches her quietly; Jade realizes, probably trying to psychoanalyze her behavior.

“Is it soft, too?” Rose’s voice cuts through the silence like a knife, and Jade practically jumps.

“Yeah… really soft!” _This is normal. Totally normal. Yep, I’m a genius! A god_ and _a genius!_

“But that’s not the reason you touched it, is it?” Rose lowers her voice, and something about that makes Jade’s insides squirm. She looks passed Rose at John and Dave in the distance—they don’t seem to be paying them any attention, which is a relief, at least.

“Um… I don’t know what you mean, Rose.” Jade finds it hard to meet Rose’s gaze when she looks back at her, instead focusing on her lips instead. She realizes too late that that was a poor choice, because the thought that goes through her mind next is one that surprises her. And she’s sure, somehow, that Rose knows exactly what it was.

“Maybe I should spell it out for you.” Jade’s heart skips. She is quite absolutely sure that Rose knows now! _Why is she looking at me like that??_

 _She wouldn’t possibly…_

 _Want to do that, would she?_

Rose is smiling as she leans forward, and every nerve in Jade’s body freezes. Rose stops a short distance from meeting her lips, and her eyes flicker down to the way her mouth hangs half-open, as if she had been expecting something to happen.

Jade forgets how to breathe. Another nervous glance at John and Dave confirms that they still aren’t paying the slightest bit of attention. “Um... well, m-maybe... you should?” Her voice is uncertain, and it’s a question almost as much to herself as it is to Rose; something that the Seer easily picks up on.

“Then I will.” And Rose wastes no more time than that; in one sure movement, she presses her lips to Jade’s softly, grazing one of her outstretched hands with the tips of her fingers. There is a muffled sound from Jade’s lips, but she doesn’t pull away. The shock of it holds her there for a moment; a moment too long, it seems. Dave is looking right at her, and she knows without even looking that John is too.

Before she has the chance to speak, Rose pulls away enough to; her long, elegant fingers curling around Jade’s hand. “Don’t mind them. Maybe this will help them come to realize their own latent homosexual feelings for one another.”

Jade giggles at that, and suddenly struck with some sort of bizarre notion, raises a hand to wave at the on-looking boys, as if they had witnessed nothing out of the ordinary.


End file.
